Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel)
by IndianaFerbDragon
Summary: A chapter from a fanfic I'm writing that also serves as a one shot. Tinkerbell is severely sick (details inside) and Bobble is nursing her back to health. Her fever breaks for a few minutes, and she asks Bobble to sing her to sleep. He does, using the song "Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel)" by Billy Joel.


**author's notes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters, and I definitely don't own the song used. The song is "Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel)" by Billy Joel; for some reason I thought he should be Bobble's favorite singer.**

**Anywho, this is a chapter from another fanfic I'm writing (the first chapter of that should be up soonish).**

**Background info: Tink has contracted a deadly disease called 'Ardies', symptoms include: confusion, loss of balance, swelling of the hands and feet, a red itchy rash on the wings, vomiting, severe fever and constant chill. If untreated, a fairy could lose her wings or even die. Ardies is so rare that it's hard to find a cure, and it is extremely contagious. Spread by house flies, anyone who comes in contact with those infected will get sick. Terrance, who is terrified of this illness, hasn't been to see Tink since she had a confirmed case. Bobble, however, noticed that she hasn't been eating the food left on her doorstep and decided to help her. Because Ardies is highly contagious, he was quarantined in Tink's house with her, and since she's been sick for almost a month she's extremely disoriented.**

**Enough of my ranting and backgrounds though, here's the story!**

* * *

*blerch*

Bobble sighed. This was the third night in a row he'd had to clean up the vomit that pooled below Tinkerbell's bed. The sparrowman was exhausted, dirty, and covered in the sticky green mess, but was luckily not sick yet. While his fairy friend whined in confusion and pain, he put down the mop and bucket and stood over her.

Her usually clear complexion was white as clouds and covered in red nail marks where she had scratched at her face. The clear wings folded behind her were also bright red, and covered in unattractive lumps. Even her light green dress was affected by Ardies; it was stained from vomit and sweat.

Laying a trembling hand on her forehead, Bobble took note of her temperature. So far, she had been in the grips of a nasty fever for nearly two weeks, and not a single healing talent had stopped by to give him the medicine she needed. As his fingers brushed the matted blonde hair from her face, she stirred and turned her head slightly.

Bobble grinned happily; this was the biggest reaction he had gotten in days. He carefully stroked her cheek, hoping against the odds that she would become coherent, if only for a few minutes. Slowly, Tinkerbell began to open her clear blue eyes. She looked up at him, and tried to focus on his face.

"Terrance?" she managed to gasp out.

With a sigh, Bobble said "It's ok Tink, I'm here."

Clearly confused by his voice, the sick fairy was silent for a minute. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes; her face gained color. Bobble quickly helped her to sit up, and as he did she looked hard at him. When he put his palm on her forehead to check for an elevated temperature, his face snapped into complete focus.

"Hi Bobble."

"Hey Tink, glad to see you." The sparrowman could barely contain his glee; her high fever was temporarily broken.

"Where's Terrance? Why isn't he here?"

Calmly, and somewhat sadly, Bobble explained "He hasn't been to see you recently."

"Why?"

'This is gonna hurt…' he thought. "He doesn't want to catch Ardies. He hasn't been here in a month."

Tinkerbell was quiet, then said, "I've been ill for a month?"

"Aye lass, you've caught a horrid disease."

"Who's been taking care of me?"

"I have. I noticed you had a few days of uneaten food and I decided to help you. They quarantined me in here with you for the past three weeks."

Their eyes met, and what he said clicked.

"Oh Bobble, you've been here?!" He nodded. "Thank you so much!" She swung an uncoordinated arm around him, and gave him an ungraceful hug. Grinning, he hugged her back. This was going better than expected.

But as he released her, she lurched and threw up all over him and herself.

"I'm s-" Her words were cut off by more vomit. Bobble helped her lie back down. So much for a broken fever…

"Hush now, lass. You've got to rest. I'll get this mess cleaned up, ok?"

His eyes held her gaze, and she slowly nodded, only to hack out more bile. Bobble ran to the sink and grabbed a somewhat clean cloth. Back by her side, he wiped the vomit off of her face and clothes.

"Breath, lass. You're ok, I'm here." He cautiously ran his fingers over her forehead, and she closed her eyes at his touch. "Just try to sleep, it's the best thing for you now." Her fever was creeping back.

"Bobble," she whispered.

"Aye?"

With her eyes still closed, Tinkerbell asked softly, "Can you… sing me to sleep?"

Somewhat startled by this request, Bobble didn't answer for a moment.

"Please?" By now, her voice was very faint, and he knew that soon she wouldn't understand anything.

"Alright lass, just try and sleep."

He wracked his brain for a good song. Billy Joel lyrics flowed through his mind, and he quickly latched onto a good song.

Unable to talk, she nodded. Bobble took a deep breath, and softly began

_"Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day"_

His scottish accent added an odd lilt to the song, but he continued anyway.

_"I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say"_

Carefully, he brushed her hair behind her ears and cupped her pale cheek in his hand.

_"I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away"_

Now her fever was back, and she was piping hot. Despite knowing that she couldn't understand him, Bobble continued singing.

_"Goodnight my angel now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say"_

His heart throbbed as she sighed and settled into her blankets.

_"Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay"_

The line reminded him of when Tinkerbell had first arrived at Tinker's Nook. He and Clank had helped her learn the tinker's song, which she had sang happily with them.

_"And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep_

_Inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me"_

Bobble sighed and stepped back from the fairy. She was nearly asleep, and white as a ghost. Green vomit covered the floor beneath her bed. Somewhat quieter than before, he continued.

_"Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be"_

He sincerely hoped that this line would be true; he had heard that most cases of Ardies lost their wings and couldn't fly again.

_"Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullaby"_

His voice began to soar as he closed on the end of the line:

_"Then in your heart_

_There will always be a part of me"_

Tinkerbell's breathing was steady, albeit harsh. 'One more verse,' Bobble thought, running a finger down her cheek.

_"Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on_

_They never die_

_That's how you and I_

_Will be"_

His voice trailed off. The lyrics in the song always reminded him of Tink, and now he had finally sung it to her. He leaned over the sleeping fairy and kissed her hot forehead. Then he quietly grabbed the mop and cleaned up the rest of the vomit.


End file.
